


Every Year

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Foxtrot [67]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: <i>Any, Any, my last birthday was a disaster so I don't celebrate anymore.</i> Like Joe, Evan isn't much fond of birthdays. Set season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Year

"So, Major, what brings you to my office today?" Carson flipped open Evan's medical file.  
  
Evan shrugged off his jacket – it desperately needed to be cleaned – and showed off the gash on his arm. He'd bandaged it roughly so the carnivorous plants wouldn't keep tracking his team by his blood, but he wasn't a field medic. Parrish had nearly passed out from the sight of the blood and had been zero help despite technically having the most medical training of anyone on the team. Maybe he'd ask Weir if they could get at least one member of every team First Aid certified.  
  
"It probably needs stitches, Doc."  
  
Carson unwrapped the bandage carefully, and Evan flinched when he cleaned the wound. "Aye, you're right. Let me fetch the suture kit. What happened?"  
  
"The usual. Carnivorous plants. Running through the jungle. Just another day in the Pegasus Galaxy."  
  
"Is it now?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"According to your file," Carson said, "isn't today a bit of a special one for you?"  
  
Evan winced again, and it had nothing to do with the antiseptic Carson had just swiped over his arm. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Come now, Major, aren't you going to do anything for your special day? After getting injured in the line of duty, surely you warrant some time off to celebrate."  
  
"Nope. Not celebrating."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Check my file. Birthdays don't tend to go so well for me."  
  
"What do you mean?" Carson picked up Evan's file again. As he read down the list, he raised his eyebrows. "Really?"  
  
Evan nodded.  
  
"Every year on your birthday?"  
  
"Every year since I joined the SGC," Evan said.  
  
Carson sighed. He set the file down and set about smearing some topical anesthesia on the wound before starting in with the needle. "And your birthdays before that?"  
  
"Just kind of...awkward, really. Don't much care for birthdays. It's not like I picked it, you know? If I'm going to pick a day to celebrate me, it'll be the day I – oh, I don't know, completed my first decent painting or earned Major or something." Evan shrugged one shoulder.  
  
"That's fair, I suppose." Carson worked quickly and steadily.  
  
Evan couldn't watch the needle sliding in and out of his skin, so he kept his gaze averted. "I like to think so."  
  
"How did you survive getting tackled by an Unas?"  
  
"They were juvenile Unas."  
  
"I hear that doesn't mean they're very small."  
  
"Small enough that I'm still here."  
  
Carson finished stitching him up and bandaged the wound again for safe measure, told him to report back immediately if there were signs of infection, and to otherwise report back in a few days for a check-up.  
  
"Thanks, Doc." Evan hopped off the cot and scooped up his jacket. "See you 'round."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to do something a wee bit special? Extra slice of pie from the kitchen?"  
  
"Completely sure. Next year I'm going to ask for the day off and barricade myself in my room, I think. With MREs and firearms just in case." Evan waved at Carson, who looked horrified, and ducked out of the infirmary.  
  
Yeah, he really needed to get his jacket cleaned.


End file.
